


Filia's Ride Home

by SAWF



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Public Sex, Tentacles, Tentacles Under Clothes, public exhibition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAWF/pseuds/SAWF
Summary: A trainride after school takes some much more heated turns than this schoolgirl anticipated.
Relationships: Filia/Samson
Kudos: 4





	Filia's Ride Home

A flock of students and businesspeople boarded on the train heading to the southern end of the city. Among them was Filia, in her school’s outfit, sporting her white coche hat to cover up her hair parasite, Samson. The girl managed to find a seat by herself, opting to sit away from the usual crowd, leaving her to her thoughts. She rested her shoulder against the window, watching the train cross over a bridge, seeing the bustling townsfolk go about their days. The sun was getting lower in the sky, but there was still quite a few hours of daylight left. A whole day of classes made her quite tired and she soon felt her eyelids start to descend. As they were about to close, a voice startled her from her almost-slumber.

“Hey kid, what are we doing for dinner? Listening to those teachers ramble on all day was giving me a headache.” Filia rubbed her eyes and pulled her hat tighter, feeling her hair moving underneath her hand.  
“Samson, you know you shouldn’t be talking right now! It was enough of a pain keeping you in my hat all day.”

“I’m not meant to be cooped up in headwear for hours on end! I gotta stretch my legs!” His voice was gruff, but joking. “I was thinking of ordering some sushi, haven’t had fish in a long time.” The girl looked over her shoulder, just in case anyone had sat somewhere near them and might be eavesdropping.

“Samson, we had a big lunch, how can you still be hungry?!”

“That school food stinks! I’d rather eat a cardboard box than that garbage!”

“YOU’D rather eat?! I’m the one that has to eat more because of you! You’re the one with the glutinous appetite!” Filia huffed, crossing her arms. “I gotta spend extra money to make sure you’re happy! I don’t even get any thanks for it! And look at me,” She rested a hand on her stomach, grabbing some of the excess skin. “I’ve been putting on weight ever since! The least you could do is be a little grateful!” She hunched over against the window, seeing her reddened eyes staring back at herself.

“Whoa whoa, hey! I am grateful, honest! Where the hell is this coming from, Filia?”

“I just wish you’d show your appreciation more often…” Her voice was soft, almost hurt.

“My appreciation? Well why didn’t you just ask!?” Filia shot up, feeling her “hair” begin to move down the sides of her head down her shoulders and into her shirt.

“Samson, w-what are you-?!” She brought up her hands to protest, but the parasite’s tendrils were already underneath her clothing, slithering over her skin, over her sensitive areas.

“I’m just showing my appreciation! You’ve been so stressed lately I was going to save this once we got home, but I think now would be a better time than any!” Filia could feel him wrapping around her breasts and squeezing them. She let out a little coo.

“Y-you pervert! W-we can’t do this here! Not in public!” She could feel her face begin to burn and her voice was shaking.

“Oh come on, you’re enjoying this more than I am!” She gasped as he reached over her stomach, tickling her, and into her skirt, over her underwear. “You’re getting pretty warm down there…” The schoolgirl’s nipples began to harden, poking out from under her bra and uniform.

“Sssstop…” A moan was all she could produce as his tendrils began to tease her, dancing over her panties. It was like feathers rubbing against her most sensitive areas; enough to get her attention, but lacking the pressure to finish her off. He began to dig underneath her bra, her large mounds sweating from the stimulation. She had to hold a hand over her mouth to keep herself from garnering any attention from the other riders.

“Geez, these are really sensitive aren’t they?” He chuckled softly, reaching into her bra, flicking at her pink buds. Her hot breaths fogged up the window as he continued to play with her. His tentacles pinching and slithering around her, the tension making her squeeze her legs together.

“Nnnh-!” Her underwear was being toyed with, the elastic being pulled at by his purple tendrils. “Just…just do it already!” She pleaded, feeling his embrace around her whole torso.

“Just a sec, kid.” He chuckled again. Suddenly, she could feel him move down the arch of her spine, down the back of her underwear. She let out a cry as he felt his presence on her backside, namely at the entrance to it.

“S-SAMSON!!” She almost screamed, earning concerned looks from nearby passengers. She refrained from sharing eye contact with them, ducking lower into her seat.

“Relax, kid! I wouldn’t actually go that far. Well,” The parasite’s voice lowered. “Not unless you go over and chat with those classmates behind you…” Filia’s head shot up, her lip quivering.

“You…you can’t be serious! Not with you in my clothes!!” Her hands went to grab at where she could feel him underneath her uniform, but they tightened their grip to her body, ushering a shudder from the girl.

“You be a good girl, and I’ll give you a nice reward for your troubles!” He teased again. She felt another intrusion in the front of her underwear this time. Tiny, thin tendrils feeling just above her clit, massaging the skin above it covered with a light patch of hair. He could obviously tell how turned on she was from the heat generated in between her legs. There was no avoiding it.

“However, if you don’t…” She gritted her teeth again as she felt a slight pressure against her butthole. “Do we have a deal?” Her eyes looked away in defeat as she stood up on trembling legs. She turned towards the front of the car, feeling the grip of her constrictor rub against her flesh.

“Oh, hey Filia!” A girl up ahead chimed, waving an arm over their head to beckon her over.

“O-oh, hey Gwendolyn!” The closer she got to the girl, the more students she noticed sitting with her, four in all. The tentacles shifted again, tightening around her. Her breasts felt like they were on fire under his grip, and she was sure the other could see her sweating.

“How did you do on that pop quiz today? I swear that’s like the twelfth one this month she’s given us!” Gwendolyn asked. Filia searched for an answer, trying to display the appearance that nothing was amiss.

“It-! It was alright! I mean, Mrs. Victoria knows her students well, a-and if she thinks we can manage the workload, th-then why not, right?!” She could tell they noticed her voice was much faster than normal. And if not, then her beet-red face was enough of an indication she wasn’t her usual self. Thankfully, they didn’t seem to notice either.

“Really, Filia? You were asleep for like half the class today. I’m surprised you were able to catch anything she was saying!” One of the other girls said, she sported a pair of horns over shoulder-cut brown hair.

“Well…I-I guess I just retained enough material when I was sleeping!” She cracked a half-hearted grin in hopes of shutting down the conversation quickly. She could feel her butt cheeks being spread apart, a tendril sliding in between them. The girl was unsure of whether they could notice the movements underneath her clothing. While her heart raced with fear, she couldn’t neglect the growing warmth in her crotch. Her thighs rubbed tightly around the appendage creeping inside her underwear, her juices soaking it.

“Guess you’re the only one then, I hear that at least half the class failed it!” A third student chimed. Filia was trying to listen, but the creature on her head averted her attention.

“Man, these kids are boring me. Hey, what do you think would happen if you just burst out of your clothing? Just popped out right in front of them?” He laughed to himself as the girl’s eyes reflected a horrified gaze. Her lips trembled again, but the warmth in her groin grew hotter. What would happen if she was exposed to them? Every inch of her luscious body a marvel for them to examine, as well as every other person on the train. Every lecherous person gawking at her, gazing upon her supple body. She could hardly contain herself much longer.

“E-Excuse me, I have to go back to my seat!” She interrupted, bowing her head before rushing back to where she sat. She gathered her things and sat herself much further away from the others, to where she’d have to scream for them to hear her. It was perfect. She stared daggers at her image in the window, much more at the creature hiding underneath her hat. Pulling it off, she began to unbutton the front of her shirt.

“I did what you asked, Samson.” She uttered, feeling the heat from her body meet the cool train air. She undid the last button and practically ripped her shirt open. She could see Samson groping her body, his tendrils inside her bra, traveling down her stomach into her skirt. “Now it’s time I get what I want.”

Her hands immediately went to the clasp of her bra, undoing it with one motion. Her cups fell off with ease, showing off a rather impressive bust. If even one person were to notice and investigate, they’d spot her, but that was the last thing she had on her mind. Her heavy breasts bounced with each movement as her hands went to her skirt, pulling off the clasp and leaving them to fall to her ankles. Now in just her shoes and underwear, she grabbed one of Samson’s coils. A perverse smile spread out on her face, her cheeks burning with passion. Propping one foot on the seat, she spread her legs apart, admiring herself.

“Samson, hold my legs up.” The parasite smirked and did as he was instructed. A purple branch shot out and wrapped itself around her knee, holding it in place. She smiled, licking a couple of fingers and rubbing them against her hardened nips. Her hands kneaded the flesh like dough, pinching, pulling, and squeezing in just the right spots. Her other hand traveled further below, over her dampened opening. A hand ran along it, causing her to moan desperately. She’d need something bigger than her fingers.

“Samson,” She panted, running her hand up and down her panties, finding her swollen clit. “I need you...” Her tongue hung out of her mouth as her hands went to town on herself.

“For what, exactly…?” He teased before a hand squeezed one of his tendrils, causing him to cry out in pain. The girl shut her eyes and kept her voice low, but still retaining control.

“Enter. Me.” With one hand pulling aside her panties, the other brought down the purple strand to her cunt, drooling in excitement. The parasite didn’t need much more encouragement before plunging into her warm depths, ushering a deep moan from the girl. It took a second for her body to recover, but Samson picked up the pace rather quickly. Regardless, a perverted smile returned to the girl’s face as she felt his mass work its way in and out of her. Her wetness glistened on his tendril as it went deeper and deeper inside of her. Juices dribbled out, down her butt, and onto the seat.

Her eyes rolled up into her head as the creature’s thrusts became more powerful. Her body rocked against the seat, making it harder for her to control the volume of her gasps and moans. Her breathing became more labored and her breasts bounced in unison with Samson’s thrusts. She reached out for another tendril, taking it into her mouth to keep herself quiet. This was only a momentary relief as the sounds she made before were replaced with the sounds of her lips smacking against the appendage, gagging and sucking down air and spit. The lewd noises just made her pussy ache more.

“Geez, kid! You’re more wilder than I ever imagined!” He growled. His whole form splitting off into tentacles ranging from thick to thin. Looking down at her body, shining with sweat in the golden rays peaking through the clouds, Filia spotted one of the smaller, thinner ones groping her breasts. She picked it up and adjusted her hips, bringing it to her backside. Samson, feeling this, was a bit apprehensive.

“Whoa, kid! You sure about that?!” Her mouth was a bit preoccupied at the moment, but she nodded her head and prodded herself with the organ. “Well…alright!” Her eyes nearly popped out as she felt him enter her ass, it slithering into her just as deep as the one in her vagina was.

Now being filled in each hole, her hands went back to her breasts, playing with them as she was being fucked vigorously. Her eyes fluttered, and her head grew hazy with each stimuli. The remaining tendrils ran themselves over her body, earning them a muffled moan as Filia was close to climax.

“Hey kid, brace yourself!” Filia cocked an eyebrow at his words, but soon found herself holding back screams as she felt the phalluses inside her start to thicken and grow nubs along the shafts. “I can change my shape, after all!” Samson began to fuck her even faster, the girl’s body going limp as his tendrils help up her weary figure. She could do nothing to hold the creature back as a powerful orgasm rushed out of her. She let out a loud cry, but the protrusion in her mouth muffled most of it. However, Samson was still not satisfied. Before the girl could even catch her breath, he proceeded again, fucking each hole with vigor. She was turned around, her knees on the seat, being fucked from behind now. She stared with half-shut eyes at this new person in the window. This perverted, naughty girl she never knew she was. She felt her breasts rub against the leather upholstery as Samson continued his relentless fucking.

As the ride continued, orgasm after orgasm was fucked out of the girl until she could no longer support herself. The sounds she made before were replaced with the strained gasps for air. Her juices soaked her inner thighs as well as most of the seat and both her womanhood and ass gaped open, burning from the abuse they had just endured. Now she was just a tired body, her bare ass sticking up in the air, shaking from the vibrations of the train. Battered and bruised, she rolled herself onto her side. Her body yearned for sleep as the rest of her senses were dulled. She reached out with a hand, searching for the articles of clothing she had discarded before a voice interrupted her.

“Here, let me help you with that.” She could hear Samson whisper to her. Appendages shot out, picking up her various articles of clothing and held them up for her. She propped herself up on one arm and smiled wearily.

“Th-thank you, Samson…” With the help of the parasite, she was able to put on her uniform. Buttoning up the front of it, she could start to feel her legs again. She sat herself up in her seat, finding her coche underneath it and placing it back on her head. Looking to her side, she giggled at the puddle on the seat, dripping onto the floor. However, the ghastly silence around them caught her attention. Slowly, she peered over her shoulder, her face burning red again. They were the only ones in the car left! “Heh, lucky break I guess.” She was about to shut her eyes again, when a pang of worry suddenly struck her. “Uhh, Samson? How long were we…occupied?”

“Erh, I dunno, half an hour? 45 minutes? Why?” Filia darted up, obviously in a panic.

“Oh my gosh, we missed our stop!!” She took a step out of her seat and almost immediately fell to her knees, her lower body burning again, still not yet fully recovered.

“Well hey, look on the bright side!” Samson chimed. “We can hit up that sushi place on the way back!” Filia shakingly brought herself back onto her feet, holding most of her weight against one of the seats.

“You…you planned this from the start, didn’t you!” She pouted as the parasite chuckled heartily.

“What can I say? I like to eat.”


End file.
